starwars_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Reginald the Hutt
Reginald the Hutt was a member of the Tatooine criminal underworld during the reign of the Empire. Appearance Reginald is small, for a Hutt. His skin is pinker than most, being almost human in color. His eyes are green. He often wears a top hat and bowtie. He also chooses to wear glasses instead of simply getting his eyesight repaired. Personality Reginald has a superiority complex. He likes to think that no-one could ever outsmart him. He considers himself the most intelligent being in the galaxy. He believes this so strongly that he also believes that everyone else secretly thinks the same. He also puts on a show of being humble about his "ability". Reginald likes to think that he's a class above everyone else. He wears a top hat and glasses because they make him feel fancy. He buys expensive soaps and imports alcohol from the far reaches of the galaxy. If he weren't a criminal underlord people might call him a hipster. He also has a serious gambling problem, although not the common kind. He doesn't ever gamble with money. He gambles with favors. He also never gambles on sports events or races or any similar competitions. Primarily what he gambles on are galactic scale events, such as wars or economic conflicts. He has a significant Spice addiction. He usually uses approximately four to six times a week. Unfortunately, although he doesn't require vast amounts to satisfy, his need is still quite strong. If he goes more than a week without a fix he will start to go through painful withdrawl. At a month without he will reach the point of doing almost whatever it takes to get his next dosage. History Reginald was raised on a salvage ship. He eventually found his way to Tatooine and began to rise through the ranks of the underworld through his unique gambling ability. By the time he was 30 he was a somewhat influential player in some parts of the underworld of his quadrant of the planet. During his career, he captured a tax collector and a twelve year old girl. He planned to kill them, but was contacted by a high-ranking member of the Trade Federation. He made a deal, and Trade Federation officer traded herself to him as a slave in return for the freedom of the tax collector and her daughter. Not long after that, the tax collector tried to rescue her prior superior. Reginald killed the Trade Federation officer to make a point. In the year 25 BBY, Reginald bought a Wookie slave by the name of Qorok. He had the Wookie tortured and brainwashed for many years, until finally there was little more than an animal remaining. That being said, it was a very obedient animal. Reginald began using his creation as a method of execution. In 24 BBY, Reginald made a bet with another Hutt. If the Clone Wars ended without the Jedi interfering with Republic law, Reginald would have to write a new will and leave everything to the other Hutt. If it went the other way, Reginald would gain complete control over both of their crime networks. The other Hutt would become little more than a figurehead. Reginald won that bet several years later when the Jedi attempted to arrest the Supreme Chancellor. His empire tripled overnight because of it. In the year 0 BBY, Reginald learned from one of his sources that the Rebel Alliance had gained access to the secret plans for the imperial Death Star project. Reginald took the opportunity to eliminate one of his many loose ends. He bribed an officer by the name of Ereld Joans into sending an order to the tax collector who had escaped his grasp many years earlier. The tax collector was sent to the Death Star as a security consultant only days prior to the station's destruction at the hands of the rebels. Upon the death of Jabba the Hutt by the hands of a self-proclaimed Jedi, Reginald relocated his entire base of operations to a Force-disruptive mountain near the magnetic south pole of Tatooine. Abilities Prediction Reginald has a talent for guessing the outcomes of ongoing large scale events. This, in conjunction with his gambling, is how he has been so successful. His predictions are based off of the information he has, as well as a fair bit of intuition. He measures the likely accuracy of his predictions into three levels, with level 1 being the most likely to be true. A level 3 is basically an educated guess, with slightly over 50% accuracy. In contrast, only once has he ever been proven wrong about a level 1 prediction. It is important to note that Reginald has almost no control over what he is able to predict. He cannot make a level 2 prediction at will. Levels 2 and 1 largely rely on his gut instinct. As such they are more difficult to come by. He only is able to make a level 2 prediction every four months or so on average. He's only made eleven level 1 predictions in his entire life. Influence As a significant player in the Tatooine criminal underworld, Reginald is quite connected. He has partial access to the resources of the Hutt clans. His gambling has earned him numerous favors from several powerful political entities in the outer rim. Reginald is also very wealthy, although much of his money goes towards maintaining his exuberant lifestyle. Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Not Alexander's Pile O' Crud Category:Hutt Characters Category:Fanon